Elder
Elders are Elves who joined the Force during the reign of Eagleye dinasty. Elders "wear" their name, because they live slightly longer than anyone else in Human territories. History Shaladresa Eagleye was the first Elf to prove that love can exist between an elf and a men. She married a human and they both ur The Kingdom together. Shaladresa and her children, Eagleye dinasty tried to unite the two races and stop the wars between them. After many centuries of effort the two finnaly made a successful bond and shared resources and knowledge, and even migrated between their lands. During these times some elves got high positions in Human kingdom and chose not to return to their motherland, Thel'quelar. Things got worse, when House of Greygale started it's reign over The Kingdom. They restored the long-lasted rage between the two and it seemed that peace between them can not exist. Elders couldn't return to Thel'quelar, but they couldn't live in The Kingdom too, because they were the same elves in truth. To destroy the elders at all Breneth Greygale announced that he will pay everyone who will bring him Elder's head. Nearly all Elders were killed, but those, who survived could do nothing, but to wait until their death. Some Elders went to Blackwind Pass and founded Sildaril, others remained mostly in Wind Vale, because it was less populated place, therefore safer. When Trolls once again became a larger threat Elders offered their help, which was unaccepted by Breneth Greygale and considered impolite. However because of his arrogance Breneth died, while fighting with Trolls. The next king, Hadrin Greygale accepted their help and together Elders and Humans won. This event allowed Elders to peacefully live within The Kingdom. Some Elders have even reached high positions, for example Bishop Fattings, who is commonly considered the leader of Elders. However, recently Sildarilans overshadowed Elders with their actions, attacking The Kingdom. Appearance Before the reign of House of Greygale over The Kingdom Elders were physically identical to Elves, but as Breneth Greygale became king they changed. The lust of magic made their life spans shorter. Elders have grey or white hair, no matter the gender everyone wears their hair long. They have also pupil-less (white) eyes and small noses. They are a bit longer than Humans and shorter than Elves. Culture Population of the Elders is so small, that it can not shape it's own culture, therefore it is based and/or affected by other cultures: Human culture, which they are dependent of and Elven culture. Primarily all Elders are mages. The population of Elders is rapidly decreasing, because many of them have Half-elven children. Faith Elders who embrace the path of religion take on the mantle of the Church, sharing the same faith as Humans. While this philosophy is not common in Elders, because they better prefer magic instead of a faith. Languages Elders have not forgotten the language of their ancestors, Elves - Quelarian. They speak Common too, because of living in Human territories. Relationships Elders have complicated relationchips with other races. Elders, themselves doesn't have a leader at all (many states that Bishop Fattings is their leader, but there is no evidence for it), therefore they can not have diplomatic relationships. After one millennia they still feel a touch with their motherland, Thel'quelar, but most Elders are born in The Kingdom, therefore their touch slowly dims. But there's a second reason too, why they are not friendly with Elves - it's living in and helping out The Kingdom. Trolls are their enemies too, because they are Human enemies, but to survive in Human world, they have to help Humans. Elders want to be independent from Humans as fast as possible, because their relationships are egoistic. Unfortunately it's impossible, because they are still dependent from Humans, this may cost even the existence of their race. Sildarilans are evolved from Elders. They dwell in Sildaril, in Blackwind Pass. Sildarilans are Elder's enemies too, because they're attacking Human kingdom. As Sildarilans are evolved from Elders Humans overshadow them about that. Notable Elders * Bishop Fattings - Bishop of Wind Vale and Eastarra Category:Races Category:Elders